


The Single Parents

by RiseSunFlowerChild



Series: Children of Yokai Blood [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 17,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseSunFlowerChild/pseuds/RiseSunFlowerChild
Summary: Two Single parents Named Baron Draxum and Lou Jitsu would love to forget about their pasts. And they’ve been doing pretty good with the task so far. That is, until they meet each other. They remind each other so much of their separate pasts. With a rising threat that forces them to team up, will the parents be able to save innocent lives, raise their children and reach what they truly desire?
Relationships: Baron Draxum & Huginn-and-Muninn (TMNT), Baron Draxum/Lou Jitsu (TMNT), Lou Jitsu & Tang Shen
Series: Children of Yokai Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982884
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Lou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou’s breakup with Big Mama leaves him hurting. He decides that a change of scenery will help a little.

It hit me pretty hard. I really wasn’t expecting it. I thought she was going to say yes and we were going to get married. And then the boys would get to see their new mom. But that just wasn’t meant to be, I guess.  
  
I shouldn’t dwell on it.  
  
I’ll have to just wish her the best, hope she finds a man who is willing to, as she said, “have no commitments and be okay with just playing around,” and move on with my life. I’ll find someone else who’s so much better than her.  
  
Damn, though... I really thought she was the one.  
  
I sit up. Okay, this is no way to move on. I need to get up and do something. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself.  
  
I look out the window. Seems pretty sunny.  
“Boys! Get dressed, we’re going to the park!” I shout from my room.  
  
As soon as I hear two voices shouting responses of satisfactory, I hop into the shower. This day is going to be a good day. I’m sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are a little shorter than I expected them to be, but the later chapters will be longer!


	2. Draxum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we meet Draxum and the twins!

“What on Earth is all this racket about?” I call, opening the door to my sons’s room.  
  
The twins freeze.  
They’re standing in the middle of their room with both hands on their shared computer.  
  
I cross my arms.  
“Explain.”  
They both begin at once. I hold up my right hand.  
“One at a time.”  
  
Donatello looks to Leonardo, signaling for him to go first. Leonardo lets go of the computer and rises to his feet.  
  
“Well, I wanted to go on the computer to research Jiu Jitsu. I was going to self-teach. But then Donnie comes over and says he wants to research some weird disease thing-“  
“Virus,” Donatello corrects.  
“Virus, whatever. I want Jiu Jitsu and he wants viruses and there’s only one computer!”  
  
I pinch the skin on my nose.  
“What about taking turns?” I ask.  
“It’s a logical thing to do. But then who will go first?!”  
And the arguing starts again.  
  
I sigh. I’ve stayed up practically all night doing work. I mentally cannot deal with this.  
  
So I think: what will resolve this issue?  
Aha!  
“Put your clothes on. We’re going to the park.”  
  
Leonardo’s eyes light up.  
“Dad-“  
“No, Leonardo. You are not leaving this house with your phone. You could break it.”  
“Darn. Well, it was worth a try.”  
  
I head to my bedroom to put on a presentable outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought of Draxum as a person who takes his work VERY seriously- sometimes too seriously.


	3. Lou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou and his sons arrive at the park. A couple of clouds have come to block the sun but hopefully it won’t rain soon.

The park is pretty much empty by the time we get there.  
  
We had been delayed by ten or twelve minutes since we stopped for ice cream.  
By now, the skies look a bit threatening but I think we will be okay. The boys are wearing their hoodies anyways.  
  
“Okay boys, don’t go out too far. And be careful,” I say, settling down on a nearby bench.  
“I’ll be the safest kid you’ve ever seen!” Michelangelo, my youngest, shouts. He points his thumb towards his chest.  
“I’ll be safe too, Dad!” Raphael, my oldest, yells.  
What can I say? We’re a family of loud people.  
“Well then, I put my trust into the both of you, Mighty Red and Super Orange, to win the battle against that huge brain over there!” I pretend to gasp as I point to the imaginary brain.  
They love to be called by the name of their favorite colors.  
“We’re on it, Dad!”  
“You can count on us!”  
Without a second wasted, they’re off to slay the huge brain.  
  
I keep an eye on them until my phone buzzes.  
I look to see that it’s Shen checking up on me.  
  
“Look, Dad! We did it! We slayed the brain!”  
Raph and Mikey are jumping up and down. Mikey is holding a huge stick.. where did he even find that?  
  
“Congratulations, my sons! Orange, be careful with that stick!”  
As soon as Mikey discards the stick, I type up a quick response to Shen. Somehow, that quick response transforms into a whole conversation.  
  
A few minutes must pass before I actually remember where I am.  
  
I slip my phone into my pocket. I find Raph and another boy talking to each other while Mikey wanders around, occasionally kneeling down to look at something in the grass.  
I go to Mikey first.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m caterpillar hunting,” He says without looking up.  
He’s fascinated by butterflies.  
“Oh, that’s cool. Just don’t get your hands too dirty and don’t pick up any dangerous-looking insects.”  
Mikey gives me a thumbs up. I nod.  
Deciding to leave Mikey to focus, I head over to his brother.  
  
“Hey, Red! Is this a friend of yours?” I ask, casually arriving beside them. I pause when I see the kid’s face.  
He looks almost identical to me! ME!  
His hair is a little messier than mine would be and his eyes are dark blue but that’s where the differences end.  
We literally have the same face.  
  
“Whoa, dude! Your Dad is Lou Jitsu? You never told me that!” He turns to me. “I’m Leonardo but everyone calls me Leo.”  
“Hello Leo,” I smile.  
He turns back to Raph.  
“How could you not tell me this??” He asks Raph, who laughs.  
“I tried to, remember? You wouldn’t believe me!”  
I watch as their conversation turns into a wrestling match.  
I laugh as I watch them play-fight it out. It reminds me of a few memories.  
  
Then that fateful moment occurs. The first drop of rain lands on my nose.  
Uh oh. We’re going to have to walk home in the rain now.  
  
“Red, I hate to say it but we have to go. It’s going to start pouring any second now.”  
“Okay,” Raph says, untangling himself from Leo and standing up.  
Oooh. His outfit is covered in dirt. I’m going to have to wash his clothes now.  
“Bye Leo!” He calls before coming to join me.  
  
“Okay, Orange! Let’s go!” I shout.  
When there’s no reply, I begin to get worried.  
  
“Did either of you happen to see where Mikey went?”  
Both boys shake their heads.  
It’s starting to rain harder.  
  
Oh boy. I’m the worst parent ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really excited to have Lou calling the boys by their colors! I don’t know, I just thought it was really cool for some reason.


	4. Draxum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baron Draxum and Lou Jitsu cross paths while they both search to find one of their sons.

“Donatello, cover up your projects. We’re leaving,” I get up from the bench. “Did you see where Leonardo went?”  
Stuffing his next project into his pockets, he shrugs and pushes up his glasses.  
  
“Leonardo!” I call, to which there’s no reply.  
I should look for him.  
“Stay here in case he comes back,” I instruct.  
“Okay.”  
  
I go to search for my son. However, I stop when I hear a small voice.  
I follow it to the source- a child who managed to fit himself underneath a bench to hide from the rain.  
  
“Are you okay?” I ask him.  
  
The child gets out from the hiding spot.  
He’s wearing an oversized orange sweater. The hood covers most of the afro-textured curls that fall into his face.  
  
“I can’t find my Dad!” He sobs, pressing his hands to his face.  
  
I kneel down to meet his height.  
“Where did you see him last?” I ask.  
“He w-was on th-the bench. Then h-he was standing next to my brother,” He manages to get out.  
He takes his hands away from his eyes.  
“Will you help me find him?”  
“Of course. What does he look like?”  
I start to walk.  
“You’ll definitely recognize him when you see him.”  
  
Suddenly the tears are gone and the hood is down.  
Interesting traits: freckles and light blue eyes. Those are not common for most that share his skin color.  
  
While he calls out for his dad, I call out for Leonardo.  
  
After traveling around the whole park, we get back to where we started.  
This time, instead of just Donatello standing there, Leonardo is there with him. A boy and a man are both turned away from me.  
Before I can even ask, the boy runs towards the man, screaming with happiness.  
  
“Leonardo Draxum!” I approach my son. “What did I tell you about wandering off too far?”  
To my surprise, he says nothing but only smirks as he points towards the man.  
  
“Michelangelo! Oh, you had me so worried!”  
I watch in awe as THE Lou Jitsu picks up the boy and swings him around. Lou puts the boy next to the other one and turns to me.  
He’s wearing capris with a grey sleeveless hoodie. His straight hair sticks to his forehead as a result of the light rain.  
“Did you help Mikey?” He asks me.  
Assuming Mikey is the boy who’s now smiling creepily at me while he’s receiving a hug from the older boy, I respond truthfully.  
“Yes.”  
“Well, thanks so much!” He smiles. “He’s always giving me a scare. He has this habit of losing track of time.”  
  
I’m not really listening to him. I told myself that I wouldn’t fall back into this bottomless pit of emptiness.  
Plus, with Big Mama still in the picture...  
  
“Yeah, Leonardo has a habit of forgetting time as well,” I offer, actually letting myself talk to this man.  
“Also I can’t help but notice that Leo has a striking resemblance to me. It actually scared me at first!” Lou laughs it off.  
Still, I freeze up. Hopefully he doesn’t think too much into it.  
“Yeah...”  
“Don’t worry, your other son looks almost exactly like you,” He puts his hand on my shoulder.  
I tense.  
He immediately takes his hand away and apologizes.  
“I’m sorry. I should ask people before I put my hands on them, right?” He awkwardly laughs.  
Before I can respond, it begins to pour.  
  
There’s an ungodly shriek as Leonardo drops one of Donatello’s projects.  
  
“Leonardo! What happened??” I ask, searching through the panic in his features.  
“I thought I was going to die!” He answers.  
Donatello picks up his project and holds it high above his head.  
“Actually, this is waterproof. It won’t electrocute you.”  
“Oh.”  
Leonardo looks at me and shrugs.  
“Please be more careful, you two,” I tell them.  
  
I notice Lou walking towards his sons.  
“Well, we should probably get going.”  
Lou gathers his boys and waves at us.  
  
There’s no other car in this parking lot.  
  
“Did you guys walk?” I ask. “If so, then I can drive you back. It’s pouring.”  
Lou peaks over at my car.  
“Are you sure? It looks so nice, we don’t want to get it all wet.”  
  
The image of a soaking wet Lou Jitsu clouds my thoughts. I struggle to push it away.  
  
“It’s fine. It’s-uhhh... it’s the least I can do for you.”  
Curse my thoughts.  
  
“Okay, only if you don’t mind. Thank you so much, really.”  
  
Donatello enters the car first, Leonardo next. Lou’s two sons pile in after them.  
I open the door for Lou, to which he remarks, ‘Ooh, a gentleman!’ before I get into the driver’s seat.  
  
“Baron Draxum,” Lou reads off of the paper that I must have left in the car.  
“Oh, you’re that scientist! The one that specializes in genetics.”  
“That would be me,” I say.  
  
He looks to the backseat.  
“So the one in purple. Donnie, I think? He seems to be into science projects. I bet he looks up to you.”  
  
I look at him through the mirror.  
Lou’s youngest son is next to Donatello with a very confused look on his face. My son seems to be showing him something on his iPad.  
“I like to believe he does. He’s taken interest in that other scientist, Baxter Stockman,” I respond. “I’m really proud of him. He has good grades. I just wish he’d be more social.”  
  
I understand that his interests make it hard for him to find friends but seeing him in the corner with his electronics alone while he’s surrounded by a bunch of other laughing kids is hard to see. It reminds me of myself when I was his age.  
  
“And what about Leonardo?”  
  
I revert my gaze over to my other son.  
He’s talking to Lou’s oldest son.  
They’re smiling, he must be telling a joke.  
“I’m really proud of Leonardo. He definitely gives everything his best and you can tell that his heart is where it should be.”  
  
Leonardo does truly do his best. That’s all I can ever ask for from him. It makes me so upset when I see him comparing himself to Donatello.  
  
I move my eyes back to the road.  
“My sons are the same way. They give everything their best and even if they don’t get the best result, they still have their courage,” Lou tells me.  
He looks at his sons.  
  
Hopefully he doesn’t see me looking at him.  
  
It takes me a moment to realize that I’m driving to my house.  
“Lou- sorry, I forgot to ask. Where do you live?”  
Lou chuckles, telling me his address and apologizing.  
We smile at one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this chapter! I love to write Draxum and Lou’s interactions with each other, as well as with the boys. 
> 
> This is probably the last chapter I’ll post for today. I hope you enjoy it!


	5. Lou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou does a little bit of research and then tells Shen about Draxum.

I scribble my number on a piece of paper, folding it and slipping it into a cup holder. I make sure it’s secure before I get out of Draxum’s car.

“Well, thanks for the ride! Sorry we got your seats wet,” I scratch the back of my head, chuckling softly.  
“It’s fine. Seats will dry.”  
He smiles at me. I smile back.

I feel a small hand pull my arm.  
“Come on, Dad! I’m so cold!” Mikey complains.  
“I guess that’s my cue to leave.”  
“I guess it is.”  
I look into those light brown eyes one last time.

Then I wave while I head to the door and pull out my keys. I give one last wave, letting the boys in first.

As soon as I shut the door and lock it, I get to the living room window just in time to see the car driving away.

Hopefully he sees the paper..

We only have two bathrooms so after I make sure Raph and Mikey are all set with the shower a change of clothes, I decide to hop on my phone.  
I decide to look up his Draxum’s name. This brings me to a bunch of news reports and articles.  
I slide over to the ‘news’ tab. 

**Well-known scientist Baron Draxum invents a vaccine that makes your body stronger! Learn more about it here! **  
  
**Baron Draxum is now the head scientist at Hidden City Technology **********

********** **

********** **

**Baron Draxum is happy to accept assistant scientists! ******

********

********

**Hidden City Technology will be welcoming two young scientists soon. Learn more about them here ******

********

********

I click on the last article.

At the top, there’s a picture of three people. Baron Draxum stands in between two people who have very similar facial features. They both have black hair and dark blue eyes.  
I think they might be twins.  
I scroll down. 

_Baron Draxum and his new assistants, Huginn and Muninn pose outside of Hidden City Technology._

A call suddenly takes me away from the article. It’s Shen!  
“LOU JITSU, WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!”  
I’m really confused for a second.  
“Wait, what did I do?”  
“Please don’t tell me that you actually went up to random people in the park and asked them if they were ‘single and ready to mingle’.” 

Ohhh, that. 

“Oh no, that was a joke.”  
I hear Shen let out a sigh of relief.  
“Sometimes it’s hard to tell with you.”  
“Ha. I know.” 

I think back to Draxum.  
“Hey, um.. I think I met someone..”  
“You did? Who is it?”  
“Well... his name is Baron Draxum.” 

Shen goes quiet. I continue. 

“I met him at the park just now. He’s a nice guy. He brought Mikey back and he gave us a ride home!”  
“You lost Mikey?!”  
I can hear the concern in her voice.  
“Only for a couple of minutes. I have to keep a closer eye on him.” 

“Yes, you do! And you got into a stranger’s car? With your children?” 

“Okay, I see how this is starting to sound a little weird.” 

“It’s dangerous but.. tell me more about this Draxum.” 

“Well for starters, he’s such a gentleman! He’s kind of shy but not to the point that it’s awkward. He also has two sons. We’re the perfect match, Shen! We’ve got to get together!” 

“Look, you do whatever feels right. Just stay safe and don’t let your heart break. I’m here if you need me to help you beat anyone up, okay?”  
“Aww, thanks, Shen. That means so much to me.”

I hear one of the showers stop.  
“Pops! I’m done!” Raph shouts. 

“I’ll talk to you later. I have to get out of these soaking wet clothes.”  
“Okay. Goodbye Lou.”  
“Bye Shen.”

I gather some dry clothes from my closet. 

I know I’m moving kind of fast right now. I don’t even know if he likes me the way I like him.  
I mean, he was staring at me a lot today. A lot of people stare for many different reasons though. 

Hm....

I’ll ponder in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late, I had a busy day. I’ll try to post a few more chapters tonight.


	6. Draxum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We join Draxum and the twins as they have dinner with Baxter Stockman.

“Leonardo, Donatello. Go upstairs and get cleaned up, please,” I check my watch. “At quarter past eight, Mr. Stockman is coming over.” 

Leonardo and Donatello silently oblige.  
Maybe I shouldn’t have taken them to the park before a fancy dinner.  
I’d originally invited Baxter Stockman to the house for dinner to touch up a few plans. I had planned for this to be a relaxing... easy day. 

I head upstairs to freshen up. I pull my dreadlocks back. 

You know, it’s interesting.  
Donatello has straight hair. He usually keeps it at his shoulders and pulls it back in a bun.  
Leonardo has very loose curls. He usually lets his lay wild. 

They’re usually pretty good with their hair so I let them do with it as they please. 

It did rain today though. 

This means that Leonardo will be taming that jungle of a hairdo tonight.

-

“My sons, come down for dinner!” I call, opening the door for Baxter. 

“Hello, old friend,” He smiles.  
“Hello,” I smile back. 

As soon as Donatello hears the news, he’s right beside me, shaking Baxter’s hand.  
A couple of minutes later, Leonardo is with us as well, wearing nice, clean clothes.  
They’re somewhat matching, wearing the same black vest and pants but the shirt underneath is blue for Leonardo and purple for Donatello. It makes me smile. I always found it intriguing when they dressed similarly. 

During dinner, Donatello and Baxter are the main contributors to the conversation. Every once in a while, they’ll ask for my opinion or Leonardo will come into the conversation to say something.  
However, I find that there’s something else on my mind. It’s Lou. 

No matter how hard I try to push him away, he keeps coming back. There were a couple times where I spaced out and Donatello had to poke me in order to get my attention back. 

I had to tell the lie that I had been thinking about the project instead of Lou’s smiling face. 

I think back to the piece of paper that I had placed my pocket and transferred onto my desk earlier. I have the sudden urge to make sure it’s still there. 

After dinner is finished, I excuse myself from the table and go to up to my room. 

Here, I type the number into my phone and create a new contact. 

When that’s done, I speed-walk downstairs to discuss the new project with Baxter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, for some reason, I’ve always kind of seen Baxter Stockman as a role model. I know he is a villain but he seemed really cool to me since I had been in a robotics phase when I first met him. His 2012 variation AND his 2016 movie version (played by Tyler Perry- a favorite of mine) really stuck out to me. I’m not too crazy about Stockman as Stockboy in Rise but I don’t dislike him.


	7. Lou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou and Draxum text!

I’m awoken by feeling of something vibrating against my side. 

The Jupiter Jim movie that the boys had been watching is long over by now and some other martial arts movie was on the tv. 

I pick up my almost-dead phone and head up to my room. 

While I was sleeping, Raph and Mikey must have brought themselves to their room. 

I look at the time. Only 10:50??  
My day hadn’t been that eventful and I was still somehow tired. 

Halfway to my room, I decide to stop by the boys’ room.  
They’re both sleeping in their own beds, Mikey is cuddling his Ice Cream Kitty and Raph is facing away from me.  
I smile. 

“Oyasuminasai, my sons.”  
I quietly push the door shut and continue my walk.  
Once I get to my room, I settle into bed and plug my phone in before swiping to see the message. 

_Hello, is this Lou Jitsu? This is Baron Draxum._

He texts using proper punctuation?? That’s strange but also very interesting. He must have a lot of time on his hands. 

_the one and only!  
how are you? _

_I am well. You are?_

_TIRED VERY TIRED  
How are your boys? Mine are sleeping_

_I haven’t checked, but I’m pretty sure Leonardo is sleeping and Donatello is up trying to perfect some sort of creation of his. I’m about to tell him to go to bed._

_Donatello seems to be very connected to his scientific side_  
_Is Leonardo into science too?_

_Yes, and no. He’ll say science is boring and he’ll procrastinate doing the project for school, but once he gets into it, he finds it interesting.  
What about your sons? Do they like martial arts like you do? _

_Yeah totally! Except for them it’s more of a fun thing rather than a self defense thing. They’ll use it to pretend spar with each other_  
_But even so I don’t doubt that they’d be able to protect themselves if it really came down to it_

_That’s good._

_So... this might seem weird but do they have another parent or is it just you  
?_

_No, it’s just me. I created a sort of womb-imitation pod and I used DNA to create them. When it was time for them to come out, my two assistants helped me get them out. Leonardo arrived a second before Donatello, declaring them twins._

_WHOA  
That actually sounds really cool! _

_It’s just science. What about you? You and Big Mama are together?_

I feel the familiar sadness of the breakup. It’s okay, he probably just doesn’t know.. how do I tell him this? 

_Umm... yeah, about Big Mama  
We broke up a couple of days ago. I had proposed to her but she didn’t think our relationship was that serious. _

_Oh... I’m so sorry. That must have been hard on you._

_It was. But I’m just trying to put myself out into the world to find someone new. Someone who wants a serious relationship  
I hope Big Mama finds someone who doesn’t want to be committed _

_I’m sorry, Lou. We should talk about something else._

_Agreed_

_What about your sons?_

_Oh I adopted them Raph when he was 2 and Mikey when he was just a tiny baby. I don’t know who either parent is though_

_Oh. That’s interesting._

There’s a moment of silence. 

_Well I better be getting to bed. God knows when the twins will wake up and I assure you that all hell will break loose if there isn’t breakfast on the table._

_Okay! Goodnight have nice dreams!_

_Thank you and Goodnight. You have nice dreams as well._

I set down my phone to let it charge.  
I wonder what it’s like to have twins. It must be fun!  
....  
Wait, that’s like Raph and Mikey but if Mikey was Raph’s age. I change my mind.  
Raph-aged-Mikey?? Forget about it.  
  
I roll onto my side and look out the window I forgot to close.  
The humid but cool NYC air blows into my face, telling me to sleep.  
I close my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very excited to write the next chapter!


	8. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph has a doctor’s appointment so he can’t attend the whole school day. Leo sees injustice so he decides to bring justice.

“Leonardo-San! Are you ready to lose so badly that you won’t know what hit you?”

I smirk at Usagi.  
“Oh, it’s on!”

We race to the playground, almost running into Donnie.  
“Sorry, D!” I shout, but he doesn’t hear me. He seems too interested in something he’s drawing.

We’re one of the first ones out in the field.  
For the kids in my class, it was always a race. Gennosuke, Tomoe and Casey meet us in the field. Raph usually plays with us too but he left early.

With a throw of the ball, we all dash for it, holding our hands up to the sky. I quickly jump up and catch the ball, making a mad dash for the line of safety. Even though I see Usagi gaining on me, reach it successfully and start jumping up and down cheering.

  
“The point goes to Leonardo Draxum, number one star!!” I whistle a bunch of times before almost bumping into someone, falling flat on my face.

”Watch where you’re going, you Lou Jitsu knockoff!”

I get up to see her- Karai!  
She is almost always serious. The only time she isn’t is when she’s with her friend Shini. I guess Shini isn’t here today.

I stand up and offer a hand to her.

“Raphael isn’t here so we’re down one person. Would you like to join? Just this once?” I ask.

She waves my hand away.  
“I need to practice my form,” She tells me. “But Karai! You can practice your strength in this game!”

I see her changing her mind.

“Okay. But expect to be on the ground, bleeding out by the time I’m finished with you,” She smirks.  
“Okay!” I smile.

We go back to the field. I throw the ball this time. Everyone runs for it, but by the time I’m close to it, Karai snatches it from me. I gasp when I fall backwards.  
I look up in time to see Karai sprinting for the safety line. Once she passes it, she throws the ball to the ground so harshly that it bounces back up and almost hits Gennosuke in the face.

“I’m the best Kunoichi in the world!!!” She shouts, cheering and doing a little dance.

I feel my cheeks getting a little warm. She’s kind of cute...

“Leonardo-San,” Usagi helps me up. “You got Karai to join. You really must have super powers.”

“Why of course, my dear Usagi. Such a naive little rabbit,” I take advantage of our height difference by patting him on the head. He hates it when I do that. He also hates it when I call him a ‘rabbit’ even though that’s what his name means.

We’re about to start a new game, when I hear someone screaming.

I turn to the direction.

“GIVE IT BACK!”

“Hey, guys? I’ll be right back.”

I rush to the swing set, which is where the shouting is coming from.

“Mikey?” I call out.

There are three kids from Raph’s grade surrounding him. Fong is holding something.

“Hey! Fong! What are you doing?”

They turn to me.

“Oh, look Tsoi! It’s the wannabe wizard’s twin brother!”

I glare at them.

“Say whatever you want about me but leave my brother out of this. What do you want with Mikey?” I ask, glancing over at Mikey.

He looks very angry. His fists are balled tightly and his breathing is quick.

“Oh, we’re just taking advantage of the fact that his big brother isn’t here. We can do and say whatever we want about that brute and this little one isn’t going to do anything about it,” Fong looks down at Mikey.

“Fong, he’s a second grader! You really should pick on someone your own size.”

“Hmm... like you?”

“Try me.”

“Give it back! I drew that for my brother!” Mikey demands, taking one more step towards them.

“Oh yeah? How would you feel if I took it home?” 

I push Fong to the side and go to Mikey.  
“What happened, little buddy?” I ask.

“They took my drawing and they’re making fun of me and Raph and I can’t do anything because they’re too tall!” He explains.

“Well it’s my promise to you that I’ll get your drawing back, okay? Pinky promise,” I hold out my pinkie.   
  
Instead of hooking pinkies, Mikey pulls me into a hug. 

“Thank you, Leo,” He lets go of me, smiling.

”It’s no problem, Mike.” 

I turn back to the Purple Dragons. 

“Come on, guys. Why are you treating a second grader like this? You guys are big fourth graders. Do you know how intimidating that can be? You all need to act better,” I point to myself. “And that’s pretty weird coming from me.” 

“You want to tell me what to do?” Fong sneers. “I’ll show you!”

He swings towards my face but I manage to move my head just in time. 

“Oh, come on. You want to fight? Can’t we just solve this like regular people?” 

Instead of an answer, I get a good punch in the chest from Tsoi. It’s not strong but it’s enough to leave me catching my breath. 

“Leo!” I hear Mikey shout. 

I stand up, clenching both of my fists. 

I tried to solve this peacefully. If anyone asks, they attacked me first. 

My eyes catch Fong’s hand as it begins to rise. I catch his fist with my left hand and throw my right hand towards his face.

It comes in contact with his eye.   
With a loud cry, his hands shoot up to cover his face as he staggers back. I take this as an opportunity to snatch Mikey’s drawing away. 

Yes! I did it! 

I turn to look for Mikey. He’s nowhere to be seen.   
  


”Mikey?” I walk around to try to find where he is until I find myself being pushed to the ground.   
  


“AGH!!!”

Tsoi is ON TOP of me! He’s reaching for the drawing! I can’t let him get it! 

“HEY!! YOU TWO!” 

By the time the teachers get to us, I’m covered in dirt from trying to roll around, Fong is still holding his face and Tsoi is holding his stomach from where I kicked him. They quickly escort us off the playground. 

“Leonardo! What happened?”  
A very concerned Donnie is now walking beside me. I remember the drawing. 

“Hey, can you bring this to Mikey? I promised him I’d get it back to him,” I hold out the paper. It’s a bit wrinkled but other than that, it seems okay. 

“Mikey?” Donnie asks me. 

“Yeah, you know, Raph’s little brother.” 

“Leo, I’m-“

“I’m not hurt. Could you please do it? You’ll be my favorite brother.”

“I’m your only brother.”

“Thanks! I love you, bro!”

We enter the building but Donnie stays outside.

I smile at him through the door. He’s wearing his thinking face. One eyebrow is raised while the other stays flat. 

He probably hates me so much right now, but that’s okay. After school, I’ll ask Senor Hueso for a free pizza just for Donnie. He’ll love it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be nice to include the point of view of the boys. I did decide to include the 2012 Purple Dragons in this story, as well as Usagi, Gennosuke, Tomoe and Karai and change them to be the age of the turtles. I don’t really know why. I just thought it’d be fun!  
> Also I might not update as quickly because I’m on small vacation. Sorry about this, but I’ll try to post at least one more chapter tonight and another one tomorrow.


	9. Donnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the end of the day from Donnie’s POV!

Before I can even begin to look for him, Mikey appears beside me. I hand him his drawing.

“Donnie! Thank you!” He wraps his arms around my waist.

“Mikey, what happened to Leonardo?”

Mikey pulls back, his eyes lighting up.  
“Leo is the most awesome hero in the world! He stood up to my bullies, even when they fought him!”  
He gets into a battle stance. “He was like, ‘Pick on someone your own size! Mikey, I promise to get your drawing back!’ Then they started going at him and I got worried so I went to get the teachers! I’m sad he got hurt but he looked so cool, like Dad!” 

I blink. I’m not surprised that he stood up for Mikey, he always stands up for other people. I’m surprised that he actually got into a fight. Wait until Dad hears about this.

April and her friend Sunita approach us.

“Donnie, is Leo okay?” April asks, a concerned look on her face.

“Yes, he’s okay. He told me he wasn’t hurt,” I answer.

“Are you sure? I saw the fight!” Sunita says. “They didn’t hold back!”

Now I start to get worried and a little angry. Two older kids just beat up my brother. I want to confront them but what would I say? They’d probably attack me too.

“Sunita! Did you see him? He was so cool! And what about you, April! Did you see??” Mikey asks.

“Yes, I saw him. He reminded me of Lou Jitsu while he was fighting,” April says.

“I know right!” Mikey agrees.

The whistle blows.

“Bye guys! See you later!” Mikey waves as he goes to his teacher, leaving Sunita, April and I to speak with each other. 

Five minutes later, our whistle blows. This signals our second to last period. Another school day almost over.

-

At the end of my last class-Social Studies-I am called down to the nurse’s office. I have to take my book bag and stop at the ELA room to get Leo’s.

As I leave, April mouths, “Keep me posted.”  
I give her a thumbs up.

I enter the office to see a perfectly fine Leo.

“You have five seconds to explain what happened,” I demand.

“Calm down, D!”

“You just got into a fight. I will not calm down and neither will Dad when he finds out.”

Leo wraps his arm around my shoulder.

“But does Dad really have to find out? From us?”

I glare at him.

“It would be the right thing to do. Plus, your outfit shows that you were at least playing rough. You’re going to get in trouble anyways,” He looks down at his shirt and sees that I’m right. “Aww, man.”

“You’re better off just telling Dad right away.”

“Okay, but please, you have to help me. The only reason I fought back is because-“

“Because you were defending Mikey. I know, he told me. April and Sunita backed him up on that.”

“Aww, yeah!” He fist bumps the air. “Now I can’t get in trouble.”

”You’ll still have some explaining to do.” He nods. 

We get outside and the warm NYC air hits us. 

Leo takes his book bag from me. 

“Ready to have some awesome pizza??” He asks me. 

“You bet I am,” I answer. 

“Leonardo-San!” 

Usagi and April are suddenly right beside us. 

“What happened?” Usagi asks. 

I listen closely as my brother tells his side of the story. Mikey was bullied, had to do something, Hot Soup, etc.

“That’s strange, I don’t remember him shouting, ‘Hot Soup!’ then pummeling the bad guys into the ground,” April whispers to me.   
We share a laugh.

“So where are you guys headed?” She asks.

“Dad has another meeting with Baxter so we’re going to Senor Hueso’s. I assume you’re going home?” 

“You assume correctly.”

“Did I miss anything in social studies that I should know?” I ask her. 

April shakes her head.   
“I don’t think so. It was a pretty normal end of the day.” 

“Thank god. It’s hard to keep up sometimes.”   
  
“I understand that.”

Eventually, we reach the point where we have to go our separate ways. 

“Goodbye guys, see ya tomorrow!” Leo shouts.   
I decide to wave.

April and Usagi say their goodbyes and head to their houses. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I see another person- a female, looking in our general direction. I turn to get a full view. It’s Karai. She’s staring at my brother. When she notices me looking, she glares at me, then quickly looks away and crosses the street.   
Interesting....

Senor Hueso’s restaurant isn’t too far from our school. It only takes us three minutes to get there. 

As soon as we get inside, I drop down at one table and tell Dad we’re okay through my communicator. Then I get out my homework. 

Senor Hueso is an admirable person. He had some good options on his menu, but Leo always goes for his personal favorite- pizza.   
Away from the restaurant stuff, Hueso is a nice guy, he has a decent family and he is a good friend of Dad’s.   
Usually, he lets us sit at tables in the front but whenever it gets crowded, we have to go in the back. Sometimes if we’re done with all of our homework, we volunteer to clean up around the restaurant. 

Leo goes straight to the back to find Senor Hueso, probably to ask about having Spanish lessons to which he always says the same thing: “Once you get your homework done, then we’ll talk.” Hueso was very good at disciplining as well. If I remember correctly, he has a son in preschool. 

“How are you doing, Pepino?” He asks, looking down at the science papers that I’m going through. 

Yes, I know. ‘Pepino’ means ‘cucumber’. He’s called us that ever since we dressed up as cucumbers for Halloween when we were five (Leo’s idea, not mine). 

“I’m doing well,” I say. I stare at an 89% test. 

“Eighty-nine is fine, Donnie!” Leo pulls out a crumpled piece of paper. He straightens it out to show me that he’d gotten a 75. He slides into the chair across from me.

“Yes, but it isn’t even a 90%. I can do better.” 

“But why? I’m sure a bunch of kids would PAY to get an eighty-nine.”

“They shouldn’t be paying for their grades, Leo.”

“I’m not sure about Senor Draxum’s parenting skills, but I’m sure he wouldn’t see a problem in an eighty-nine,” Hueso says. “Sure it isn’t a hundred but it isn’t an sixty-five either.” 

“It isn’t about my Dad. I want perfect grades so that I can become a good scientist.” 

Hueso puts his hand on my shoulder. “Don’t be too hard on yourself,” He tells me. 

“Okay,” I respond, not really hearing it. 

Everyone tells me not to be too hard on myself. I’m really not, I just need these perfect grades. 

For the rest of the time we’re there, we do our homework. It’s dark by the time Dad picks us up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that poor Donatello would be hard on himself, especially for his lower grades. :(  
> On the bright side, I really like the idea of the twins going to Senor Hueso’s restaurant if Draxum is busy with work or something to that effect.


	10. Raph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey knows how to make anyone feel better, especially when it comes to his older brother!

“I’m sorry, Red,” Dad sympathizes as he pushes my curls out of my eyes. 

“It’s not your fault,” I say. I look at the clock. “Who picked up Mikey?” 

“Mr. Todd is getting him now. Shen is busy today.”

“Oh.” 

I close my eyes and start to rest. That is, until the front door opens and I hear fast feet run up to my room. 

Mikey dashes into my room with a huge smile on his face.   
I smile back. 

“Welcome back, Orange,” Dad greets. 

“Hey Dad!” Mikey hugs him. Then he turns to me.   
“Hey, Raph! Guess what?” 

“What?” 

“Well, your teacher gave me your work, but I put it in my book bag and that’s downstairs,” He laughs. “But I made something for you in art!!” 

He pulls a folded up paper from his pocket and he hands it to me. When he holds it up, I can see that it’s a very well-drawn picture of me. 

I’m standing in the middle of the page with green grass under my feet and a huge rainbow above me. I’m wearing a red cape and I’m holding the hand of a smaller figure in an orange cape.   
‘I love you, big bro!’ It says above the rainbow. 

“Orange, that’s so kind,” Dad says. 

“Thank you!” Mikey replies.

“Aww, Mikey, this is adorable. Thank you.”   
He smiles.   
“Let’s go play Jupiter Jim!” He holds his hand out.   
I’m about to get up but then I remember that I feel so weak. 

“Actually... we can’t play that today, Mikey. I had to get a couple of needles today. I’m completely fine! They just need to know something.” 

“Oh,” Mikey’s face falls.   
I feel bad. 

Dad puts his hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, Raph will be able to play tomorrow!” He says. 

“Yeah, this is just like every other time! By tomorrow I’ll be up and I can do cartwheels and splits with you at recess!” I add. 

“Oh, I can’t wait until you can come back to school with me. I never want to go inside alone ever again!” 

I suddenly become concerned. 

“Did something happen?” 

“Well, yeah. At the playground. But don’t worry, Leo helped me!”   
This causes more concern. 

“What happened?” 

Mikey lets out an exasperated sigh.   
“Don’t worry!!!” He drags out the ‘o’. “Leo handled it!”

He crawls beside me.   
“But you have to promise me that you’ll get better. Your muscles have to stop aching.” 

“Okay, okay, little bro. I’ll be better by tomorrow.” 

“Good.” 

I notice Mr. Todd still standing outside the door.   
“Boys, if you need me, I’ll be downstairs.” 

“Okay,” We both respond. 

Then Mikey hops onto my bed and rolls over. 

“Goodnight.” 

What?   
“You’re tired? You just got home from school-!”

“You have to rest, so I’m resting with you. Go to sleep.” 

“Ohh, okay. Thanks for resting with me.” 

“Yeah, yeah, sleep Raph! You need to be better by morning!” 

“Okay, okay,” I chuckle, closing my eyes. “Goodnight, Mikey.”

“Goodnight, Raph.” 

A few moments later, I fall into a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be real or it might be completely fictional but I feel like Raph would sometimes have trouble feeling pain so every once in a while, the doctors have to inject him with some type of serum that lowers his pain tolerance. Every time after, Raph’s muscles ache because of his lowered pain tolerance. But aching muscles are better than not being able to feel pain at all. Plus, Mikey knows just how to brighten his day!


	11. Mikey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey loves to help people.

Today, Raph woke me up early. He made sure we both showered and changed clothes by six o’clock so that we had time to do homework. 

I finished homework before him so I decided to draw a picture for Leo and Donnie. 

“Wow, you two are up early,” Dad says. At first he looks confused but then he sees Raph’s homework.

We decide to be quiet for Raph. 

When Raph finishes his homework, Dad is putting our breakfast in front of us. 

At 7:30, Dad puts my hair into low puff.   
I love it when it’s pulled back because when it’s all puffed out, some of the kids stare and touch it and try to put things in my hair and I don’t like that. It’s especially annoying when I’m trying to be serious but they keep distracting me. 

At eight o’clock, we hug Dad and start our walk to school.   
  
The only bad thing about walking to school was the fact that Raph made me hold his hand whenever we walk across the street. Sometimes he likes to treat me like a baby. I told him that I’m in second grade now, but he didn’t listen.  
  
My friend in fifth grade, Brad, would never treat me like that.  
He’s super cool. He practices karate and sometimes he fights! He looks so cool when he fights and talks to his friends.

On our walk to school, we meet April and Casey.  
Casey playfully punches Raph.  
“Where’ve you been?”

“I’ve been at home. My muscles were hurting a lot yesterday,” Raph answers.  
  
“Hey!!” Casey punches him again. “My bro is gaining muscles!”   
  
Across the street, I see one of Raph’s old friends. I haven’t seen him for a long time. Maybe it’s just because he’s a fifth grader like Brad.   
  
I wave. He pretends to not see me.  
What’s wrong?  
Hm...

“Hi Slash!” I shout.  
This causes Raph to look over as well.  
“Hey, Slash!” He calls.

Slash speed walks away.  
Raph and I exchange glances.  
I’m going to find out what’s wrong at recess.

-

Today, Donnie and Leo are here.  
  
As soon as it became recess time, I run to the art room.

When Raph passes by, I wave at him. He waves back.  
  
“Hey, Ms. Fisher!” I call. 

“Hello, Michelangelo,” She smiles.   
  
The art teacher lets me stay in and draw whenever I don’t have a class to go to. She’s so cool! 

“What are we drawing today?” She asks me. 

“So today I’m going to draw the capes for the Donnie and Leo and then I’ll draw the words, ‘Thank you!’ in big, bubbly letters. They helped me yesterday so I want to thank them!” 

“That’s so sweet.” 

I pull out my unfinished drawing and place it on the desk. Then I take out a pencil and go over to the colored pencil bin. 

As I’m grabbing blue and purple colored pencils, I see Slash come in.   
I go back to my seat.

Ms. Fisher hands him something.   
He sees me but he doesn’t say anything.  
He sits down far away from me and starts to draw.

“Raphael misses you sometimes,” I say.  
  
He ignores me.

I go back to my drawing.  
Maybe I should draw Donnie and Leo together as superheroes! Yeah! Leo will use muscles and Donnie will use electricity!

I look back at Slash.  
He’s focusing on a drawing.

“Dad was confused when you stopped showing up. Raph was sad that you weren’t there anymore.”

He still ignores me.

“Ice Cream Kitty also misses you.”

This time, he answers.

“She’s a stuffed animal, she doesn’t have feelings. Plus, Raph might have missed me in the past, but he’s got Casey now. He doesn’t need me, so just stop.”  
  
Ohhh, I think I see what’s going on here.  
“Raph still misses you, you know,” I abandon my stuff to take the seat next to Slash. “Casey is just his other friend. He has more than one friend! He has Leo, Donnie, Usagi, a lot of others! You’re still his friend.”   
  
“But Casey is his best friend.”

I hold my hand out.   
“Come with me,” I say.

“That depends on where you’re planning on going.”

“I wanna introduce you to my friend.”  
Slash pushes my hand away but he slowly follows me.

I put my unfinished drawing in my bag, I’ll finish it later.  
I put the colored pencils back on the way out. 

“Bye, Ms. Fisher! I’ll be back tomorrow!” I call. 

“Bye Mikey!” She waves. “Bye Slash!”   
  
We get to the playground and I look for him.  
“Ah! Found him!”

I grab Slash’s arm and run towards the group. Leather is friends with a couple of people. There’s a boy named Pete, a girl named Mona, her brother named Sal and another boy but he’s not here today. 

“Leather!” I call.  
  
Leather turns around.

“Hey, Mikey!” He runs towards us.  
I turn to Slash.

“Slash, this is Leather. You guys could be friends!”

“Hey, Slash,” Leather says.

“I know you. We worked together on that science project,” Slash remembers.  
  
“Yup! That’s me.”

“How have you been doing?” Slash asks. 

“I’ve been doing well. How are you?” Leather responds. 

They seem to have a good conversation so I decide that my work there is done. I say goodbye and go over to Brad’s group. Well, it’s just Brad right now.   
  
“Hi Brad! Where’s Xever?”

He does a super cool kick.

“The Fishface is over there, playing with his ‘friends’.”  
  
“Do you need someone to play with?”

He stares at me like I’m crazy.  
  
“I am Brad! People should come over to me, not the other way around!”

“It’s okay to be lonely, you know.”

“Whatever.”

There’s a hand on my shoulder.  
It’s Sunita.  
“Mikey, what are you doing over here?” She asks me.

I smile.  
“I’m just hanging out with Brad!”

Brad scoffs.

“Come with me and April. We were actually thinking about getting your brother and the twins together for a game,” She tells me. 

“Can Brad come too?”

“I don’t think he wants to.”

I turn to Brad. 

“She’s right. I’d rather be alone than spend time with you weirdos.” 

Well that’s not very nice. 

“So be it! Let’s go, Mikey.”   
  
Without any pause, Sunita takes me away from Brad. 

Once we get to April, I can see that she’s mad.   
  
“What happened just now?” She asks.

“I think Brad is sad that he’s lonely,” I tell her. 

“Well that’s just because he pushes everyone away from him,” April comments. 

“But he seems so sad..”   
  
“Just leave him be, Mikey. It’s not worth it. He’s just going to keep pushing you away,” Sunita tells me. 

“Okay...” 

“Yo! Are we going to play or what??” Leo shouts from the field.

“We’re coming!” 

April and Sunita walk me to the field. 

But I can’t help but look back at Brad. He looks so lonely and sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always loved the idea of Mikey having this huge, puffy afro.   
> Also I included the 2012 Mighty Mutanimals, as well as Mona Lisa, Commander Sal and Bradford.


	12. Lou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou receives some upsetting news.

Hmmm.... what can I do today?

My interview isn’t until later tonight so I still have a while to prepare for that.

I plop onto the couch and recline back.  
I turn on the tv and surf through channels for a second.

There’s nothing on that’s worth watching.

Maybe I can go for a walk outside? It seems pretty sunny.

Wait. I learned my lesson from last time. I’m going to check the weather. 

I flinch when I hear knocking. 

“Please don’t let it be a fan,” I mumble to myself. 

As bored as I am, I don’t want the person at the door to be a fan. Those fans are kind of scary sometimes. 

Although glad it’s not a fan, I get confused when I see just who it is.

“Shen? I thought you-!”

I freeze when I see the person behind her. My jaw drops to the floor. I haven’t seen him since I left Japan...

“... Saki..?”  
My voice comes out choked and somewhat quiet.

“So, Lou Jitsu-...”  
Before Saki can speak, Shen takes over.  
“We have some news for you. It’s not very good,” She tells me.

We go to the kitchen. I look at the kitchen.

“Shen, what’s going on?” I ask Shen.

“I’m sorry, Lou. It’s about your grandmother.”

My heart sinks.  
Shen takes my hand.

“She hasn’t been doing well, at all. She requests for you to come to Japan so that she can see you one last time.”

I put my hand over my mouth and look down at the counter. I feel Saki’s hand lightly caressing my back.

“I’m so sorry, Lou.”

I close my eyes and bring my hand up to my forehead.   
  
“I need a moment,” I say.  
  
I climb up to my room and close my bedroom door behind me.  
  
I close my eyes and let out a quiet sound. 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I wasn’t supposed to see her again like this.   
  
I take deep breath after deep breath.

This all feels too real. I don’t want to believe this.   
I was supposed to come to New York to lead a new life, not to forget about her.   
She was always there for me, it’s not fair that I left her during her struggle.   
Now since I was selfish, my first time visiting her since I moved will be my last.   
  
I’m tired of containing myself. I let myself fall to my knees, hiding my face in my hands.   
I can’t control my body as it shakes, my shoulders rising and falling at a quick rate. 

I’m sorry, Grandmother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know that in show, Lou was never revealed to have been close to his grandmother, but it was always this idea that I had so I just decided to go along with it.   
> Also I added Saki to Lou’s backstory, I had this interesting idea...


	13. Draxum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draxum takes a break from work.

“I’ll call you later with more details. For now, plan on leaving two weeks from now.”

“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind. Bye.”

“Bye.”

The call ends. 

Lately, there’s been a rise in experiments, as well as criminal activity in Japan and Baxter wanted to check it out. I agreed to go so that he wouldn’t have to be alone during all of the crimes. 

Enough about work.   
I stand up, gathering my things.   
It’s around noon, I should take a break. Maybe walk around? Find something to eat, perhaps?

I place my binders into my briefcase and leave it on the chair. I’ll be back for it later.  
slipping my phone into my pocket, I make my way out of the building.

“I’ll return,” I tell Huginn and Muninn as I leave.   
  


The refreshing, cool air hits me as soon as I get outside.   
  
I’ll walk around for a while, grab something to eat and bring it back to work.   
  


It’ll only take half an hour.   
  


I begin to walk, heading down to a small field that isn’t far from my work building. I remember bringing my sons here a few weeks ago. 

I stroll around the somewhat busy sidewalk.

The sun hangs high in the sky, surrounded by a few stray clouds. The grass is green and the water beyond is clear and shiny.   
  
However, rather than admiring the scenery, my eyes fall on a woman who seems to be doing some sort of karate form.

I watch as she strikes the air, her legs soar through the air at a quick rate. She lands on her feet and raises her arms to the air. Then I watch as she jumps again, this time landing in a squatting position with a shout. 

My thoughts are transferred to Leonardo. I remember him wanting to learn about Jiu Jitsu. I think back to earlier this week. 

**-Flashback-**

“I’m sorry, Dad.”

“You’re sorry? What for?”

“For getting into a fight. I’m sorry. I just couldn’t handle it when the bigger kids were picking on Mikey. I got really mad.”

I remember the defeated look on his face.

“I’m actually really proud of you.”

His eyes widen.  
“You are??”

“I am. Even though those boys were were bigger than you, you still chose to confront them for the sake of someone younger. It’s a brave deed, and although reckless, it’s admirable,” I smile. “You’re very courageous, my son. Never apologize for being brave.”   
I pause.   
“Though, next time, don’t just jump into a fight. Maybe consider finding a guardian. Some people can be dangerous to fight.”

“Okay, I won’t.” 

He hugs me. I hug him back. 

“I love you, Leonardo.” 

“I love you too, Dad.”

**-End of Flashback-**

You know, signing the boys up for a self defense class wouldn’t be such a bad thing to consider. I should start to look for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Hidden City Technology to be one of those skyscraper buildings. It wouldn’t be the tallest but it wouldn’t be the shortest, it’d be medium height.


	14. Lou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou Jitsu and Baron Draxum’s paths are crossed once again.

A stroll through the city is just what I need. It will give me time to think.

I just need to get away from everything for a moment. My problems in Japan, taking care of the kids, all that stuff is stressing me out way more than it should. I need to learn how to deal with it better than just pushing it away.

“You should move back to Japan, Yoshi.”

I turn around to face Saki.

“Lou,” I say sternly. “Please call me Lou. That’s my name now.”

“Are you that eager to erase your Japanese side?”

“No, it’s not that. I don’t want to go back to a place that holds such bad memories for me... besides, I have two sons now, I can’t just move away.”

Saki is suddenly right in front of me.  
“Just come back, brother,” He whispers. “You know that’s what she wants to do.”

I’m a bit confused, but then I realize who he’s referring to. I become furious.

“She would never-!”

“Don’t be so quick to judge.”

“Why would she?”

“The Tang Shen I know was all about her family. She loved her family.”

“Well both you and her family are the reason why we had to move away,” I think of my best friend. “I won’t think about that right now. It isn’t the time to do so.”

I walk around Saki to get to the door.

“Yeah, run away from your problems. That will help you so much.”

I ignore him.

It’s a good thing it’s a sunny day outside. It’s a good thing so many people are happy, walking outside and talking to one another and laughing. It lifts my mood.

I just can’t think of Japan right now. It’s too painful.

I direct my attention to the happy people.  
A few people get excited and ask me for my autograph. Although I give it to them, I feel somewhat guilty. 

I feel like I need someone who will see me for me and not some actor. I think I need to talk to them. 

I look ahead of me.   
A bunch of unfamiliar people walk on the sidewalk with me. However, there is one familiar face.   
I could recognize those maroon dreadlocks anywhere. 

He doesn’t see me.   
  


“Draxum!” I call.   
  


He pauses for a second. I wave my hands in the air. 

Once his eyes meet mine, they seem to change.   
He gives me a small smile and a wave. Then he waits for me to get to him. 

“Hello, Lou Jitsu,” He says once I reach him. 

“Hi! How are you?” 

“I’m well. You are?”

“I’m good. What have you been up to?”

He checks his watch.   
“I’ve been working. I took my break a few minutes ago. I managed to grab something to eat.”   
  


“Oh, that’s cool. Is this usually how your days go?”   
  


“Yes. This is business as usual,” He checks his watch. “So what have you been up to, Lou Jitsu?”   
  


“I was just sitting around at home. I decided to walk around though. I do have an interview later.”   
I push Saki away from my mind. 

I smile. 

“I see.”   
  
I look down at his hand. 

“How are your sons?” He asks, bringing my attention back to his face. 

“They’re doing well. They seemed pretty happy on their way to school,” I explain. “How are the twins?”

”They’re well. Since Leonardo got into that fight, I’m considering signing them up for self defense lessons,” He looks at me as if he’s thinking something over. 

“Well, if you need anyone to teach them some defense movements, you can always reach out to me,” I offer. “I’m the guy to come to when it comes to that.” 

Draxum’s eyebrows raise slightly then go back to normal. 

”I actually didn’t think of that. How much would you charge?” 

“Charge?? Oh no, I’d do it for free. I don’t even have a dojo to pay for and I’m pretty much getting my pay from all of these stray interviews and advertisements that I’m doing.”   
  
“Oh. Hmm...”

Draxum ponders for a quick second. Then he catches a glimpse of his watch. All of a sudden, his face becomes frantic.   
  


“I have ten minutes to get back to my office,” He tells me, already turning away. 

“Okay, I’ll see you later, Draxum!” 

“Goodbye, Lou Jitsu!” 

After he says that, he turns around quickly. Yet, I could have sworn I saw him smile at me. It wasn’t his usual half-smile. 

It was a full smile and it seemed a bit shy.   
  
It’s a good thing he isn’t here to see my face right now.   
I walk away feeling refreshed and a little happier than I was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting to draw the characters as I envision them in this story. I might show the drawings when I’m done.


	15. Draxum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Mama questions Draxum.

Once I get back to my office, my attention is immediately brought to the woman standing by my desk.   
At the very least, I’m confused as to why she’s there. 

“Ah, there you are! I’ve been waiting for you.” 

A smile forms on her lips. 

“What’s going on?” I ask. 

“Oh, you know. I was just passing by and I wanted answers to some questions that I have.” 

Big Mama stares at me through her glasses. 

“That depends on what the questions are.” 

She giggles. 

“I’m sure you’ll answer them,” She approaches me. 

“First off,” She lowers her voice. “Tell me what you know about the Foot Clan.” 

My eyes widen. 

“Why do you need to know?” I question. 

“It’s just for a little research of mine.” 

If there’s one thing you should know, it’s that you never tell Big Mama anything. She’ll always have a plan behind her curiosity. 

“I’m afraid you won’t be learning anything from me. You can go to someone else with your questions.” 

I go over to my desk and start shifting through papers. 

“Hmm..”

When I don’t get the nagging that I’m expecting, I turn to look for her.   
To my surprise, she’s gone. 

Having known Big Mama since I entered this office, I know that something is up. 

Whenever she wants something, she doesn’t stop pushing until she gets it. She has never just walked out with no information before. 

Something is up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don’t have Draxum’s backstory fully planned out. There are a few inconsistencies.   
> But don’t worry, his story will be revealed with time!


	16. Lou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou and Saki talk about the past.

Oooh, I haven’t had my hair styled in a while!  
I look pretty good!

As soon as I see the clock, I quickly connect the buttons for my shirt. I slip some random shoes on.

“Raph, could you-..”

I stop once I see the boys sleeping.

Raph is curled up on his bedbugs red sheets covering him. Mikey is sprawled out on top of his sheets. Ice Cream Kitty is on the floor.

For a second, I stand in the doorway.

I remember when they were so little...

“It’s a Kodak moment.”

I have to agree with Saki.

“That it is.”

“It would have been nice for Shen to have experienced this in Japan.”

Of course.

I turn around to face him, gently shutting the door behind me.

“Let’s go somewhere else to talk about this.”

I lead him out to the living room.  
I head out to get to my interview on time.

“Let’s get this straight. You and I both knew that Shen wanted a baby named, ‘Miwa’ since we were eight, right?” I ask Saki.

“Correct,” He places a finger to his chin.

“You and I also know that she wanted to have the baby at a later age, maybe in her 30s.”

“This is right.”

“So why exactly did you disrespect her wishes?” 

Saki freezes for a moment. Then he crosses his arms.

“I didn’t know what I was doing. I wasn’t myself that day.” 

“Oh.” 

“But that doesn’t give you the right to leave me behind. Do you remember when we were eight and we all agreed to go to New York together when we grew up?” 

I remember this. 

“I made one mistake and you guys left me behind. I was alone and confused. No one knew where you two were. It’s bad enough that I already felt terrible for what I caused. You could have at least told me that I was going to be a father.” 

I think back to that night.   
Shen appeared in my window. She looked frantic and I could tell that she had been crying. When I asked her what was wrong and she told me that she was going to be a mother, I didn’t know what to think. 

Then she asked me if I would go to New York with her.   
She looked so afraid and angry.. 

I was her best friend and I had to say yes. She would be disowned if she stayed. 

“I’m sorry, Saki.. it isn’t my place to speak for Shen, but if it were me, I would have done the same thing. That’s just because I wouldn’t know what to do. I would be upset that I wouldn’t think like I normally do. I would just want to get out of there.”   
  
I look up to Saki. His eyes soften for a minute but I can tell that he’s still mad. 

He lifts his hand. 

I prepare myself for the worst. 

To my surprise, he places his hand on my shoulder. 

“Go to your interview now. I’m pretty sure your babysitter is here.” 

Before I can turn around, I hear the doorbell ring.

I open the door to see two puppies scurry inside.   
After them comes Todd with some shopping bags. 

“I hope you don’t mind, I was going to make some cookies and lemonade for the boys!” 

I smile. 

“You know I don’t mind. You’re always welcome. Just make sure the boys are in bed by nine.”   
  
Mikey and Raph come running downstairs to meet the puppies. 

“I’ll be back soon!” I call out to them. 

Saki and I make our way out the door. I give him one last smile before we turn our separate ways- I go to Shen’s car and he goes to his hotel. 

-

Once we’re in the parking lot, I turn to Shen. 

“Hey, can we talk?” 

She turns to me with a straight face. 

“Of course.”

“Okay. You don’t want to go back to Japan, do you?” I blurt out. 

She looks surprised for a moment but then her surprise turns into anger. 

“What did Saki tell you?”

“Well, when we were younger, you always loved your family and I was thinking that you might miss them?” 

“Okay but they disowned me. I could never forgive them after that. I can’t bring myself to face them again.” 

Shen looks down.   
  
I lower my voice. 

“I’m sorry about your family.. I’m sorry about Miwa.” 

“It’s not your fault, Lou. You don’t need to apologize.” 

There’s silence after that.   
I don’t know what to do so I just place my hand over hers. 

After a few minutes, she pats my hand.

”Okay, you’ve got an interview to slay. Go on.”   
  
“Oh,” I pull out my phone to check the time. “You’re right.”   
  
I place my hand on her shoulder before getting out. 

I put up a peace sign as I head towards the building.   
She nods. 

When I don’t see her smile, I skip around and move my arms in this weird circular motion. 

She frowns at first. 

I cross my eyes and stick my tongue out, making some very inaccurate kicks and punches towards the air. 

I make sure Shen smiles before I head inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Lou and Shen as really close best friends. They’re always there for each other, especially after their move to NYC where they basically had nothing for a while.


	17. Draxum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidden City Technology’s power lab is burnt, destroying most of Draxum’s old work; Draxum and Donatello have a deep conversation.

After I make sure that the twins have their homework done, I sit on the couch while the twins sit in front of the tv.

Donatello reading something while Leonardo flips through channels.

I pull out my phone to go through my emails.

“Look, Dad! Lou Jitsu is on tv!”

I look up.  
Lou Jitsu sits across from a man.  
He’s wearing the same large bouffant and sunglasses that he used to wear in movies.  
Hm. I always thought the movies were cheesy.

“Hello, Warren Stone here and I’m going to be interviewing the one and only Lou Jitsu tonight!”

The audience claps

Lou smiles and winks at the camera. 

I set my phone down. Something seems... off. 

“So, Lou, the first question is a bit personal.” 

Lou’s smile stalls for a second but he nods slowly.   
“Go ahead.” 

“Well the fans are dying to know about your past. You never mention much about it. It was like one day, you just appeared in NYC with Tang Shen and became a movie star.”   
  
The cheesy action star is silent for a second. 

“I understand that people get curious but my past really isn’t something I like to talk about. I like to focus on the future!”

“Hmm... understandable.”  
Warren Stone looks back at someone before returning to Lou.

”Next- oh geez. Hey, what’s with the personal questions?” Warren chuckles you himself. “The next question is about Big Mama. Fans are curious- what led to your breakup?” 

Yikes. 

“Well, you see, Big Mama and I realized that we weren’t the perfect couple. We had different wants.” 

Lou smiles at the camera. 

By now, my sons and I are fully watching. 

“Ah, I see.” 

Before Warren has the chance to ask the next question, my phone beeps.   
Huginn? What could he want at this hour?   
I press my phone to my ear. 

“Boss, you’re not going to like this.” 

“What is it?” 

I hear Huginn take a deep breath.   
“There’s... there’s been a fire.. at the old section of the lab.” 

My heart drops. I excuse myself from the living room.

“What happened?” I whisper. 

“Only some of it burned. There seemed to have been a robbery as well.”   
  
“What was stolen? What burned?” 

“Well, some of your old work has disappeared. Only the lower part of the old lab was burned though.” 

I sigh, placing my hand to my forehead.   
How much of my work did I lose? 

“They want you and Baxter to come down this Friday in order to determine what work you lost and what you still have.”

I look up at my calendar. I’d originally planned to work from home and stop work early on Friday so that I could get Donatello to the science expo in time. I don’t know how long going through all of my old work is going to take.

“Is there another time I could come in?” 

“Well, it’s going to take a while for them to fix the lab... it might not be ready before Friday.” 

I shake my head. 

“Hey, Dad?” 

I turn to see Donatello. 

“If.. if you’re too busy, you don’t have to come.”

”Huginn, I’m not going in on Friday. I’ll go the next day. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some business to tend to.” 

“Yessir.”

I turn to Donatello. He looks down.   
  
“You didn’t have to do that.”   
  
“Yes, I did,” I kneel down to meet his height. “No matter what happens, my sons will always come before business. Family is always greater than business.”

“But I know how important your job is. You should go.”

Okay, I know what I did wrong. How do I fix this? 

“I know that sometimes it seems that I value work more than you boys, but the reason I work so hard is to make sure you two have a good life. I can never love anything more than I love my family.” 

When I look back up to Donatello, my heart sinks. 

“What’s wrong, my son?” I ask, using the tissue that I grabbed off the kitchen table to wipe his tears away.   
  
“It’s the pressure,” He manages. 

I stay silent. 

“I want t-to get good grades and I want to make you proud of m-me. I want to do everything perfect but I’m t-terrible at sports. Every time I do bad, it makes me feel like I failed and that all your work is for nothing.” 

I place my hand on his shoulder.   
If only he knew how hard it was to see him this way. 

“You don’t have to get good grades to make me proud. You don’t have to be great at sports to make me proud. All you have to do is be yourself and I’m already proud of you. If you get a C, who cares? If you don’t do well during PE, oh well. I don’t love you for getting good grades. I love you for being Donatello Draxum. In my eyes, you’ll never fail,” I hug him. “Don’t put so much pressure on yourself to be perfect. No one is perfect. No one.” 

I hold my son close. I don’t ever want to lose him to the pressure of being perfect. My own father lost me that way. Since that day, I vowed to never be like him.   
  
A few moments later, I wipe some more tears away. 

“Take it easy for the next few days. And remember: I’m going to your science expo no matter what,” I tell him, rising to my feet. 

“Okay..” 

He pauses for a second, as if he’s debating something. Then he wraps hugs me again. I hug him back. 

“Thanks, Dad.”

“Anytime, my son.”   
  
He pulls away smiling. I smile back.

“Goodnight, Dad.”  
He heads out of the room. 

I check the time. It’s pretty late. I should probably get to bed myself. 

I just hope I’m parenting correctly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that Donatello would remind Draxum of himself.


	18. Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey is tired because he stayed up later than he was supposed to.

After school, Leo and Donnie had the chance to walk with Mikey and I since they didn’t have to go to Senor Hueso’s restaurant after school.   
  
I thought this was cool since Donnie seemed a lot happier today. He actually joined our game at recess instead of drawing designs for new projects the whole time. He also seems to be connecting with Mikey more. I’m happy that Donnie is talking more, he seems happier. 

We get out to the waiting area.   
Mr. Draxum is already waiting in front of his car.   
  
Leo and Donnie call out their goodbyes as they go to their car. 

Mikey and I stay in our usual spot to wait for Dad. Mikey sits down on the front step while I stand to keep watch.   
  
A few minutes pass. 

I notice Mikey stand up to join me.

“Where’s Dad?” He asks. 

“I don’t know. Maybe people are following him, like last time,” I mention. 

The last time Dad tried to pick us up without the car was after he was shown in an advertisement. He was followed by fans so he had to ask them to stay away. It didn’t work and he ended up calling Ms. Shen to get us because he didn’t want us to be around all of these strangers. 

“Raph, I’m tired. I want to take a nap.” 

I look at Mikey. 

“You’re tired? Did you run a lot in during recess?”  
  
“No, I was drawing Chef Swaggart with Leather and Slash.”   
  
I’m confused. Mikey is always so energetic.. unless he’s sick.   
...Or unless he stayed up most of the night, eating cookies, drinking lemonade and petting puppies! 

“See, you should have gone asleep when I did. You wouldn’t be tired now.” 

Mikey’s eyes widen. 

“But Raph! Those puppies were begging me to play with them! And those cookies smelled way too good!” He reaches up to touch my shoulders. “And the lemonade! It was calling my name.” 

“Oh, really?”

“Yes! It’s too bad you were asleep. You really missed out.”   
  
“You know we still have some leftovers, right?”   
  
“We do???”

“Yeah. Maybe after your nap, you can have some more.”

“Yeah.” 

When Dad’s car arrives, Mikey is fast asleep on the front steps.  
I can already see a group of people making their way over to us so I just throw Mikey’s bag over my shoulder and carry him to the car.   
By this time, he’s awake and giggling, probably because I was running so fast. 

Dad starts the car when he sees our seatbelts are buckled. 

“So boys, how was your day?” He casually asks.   
  
It’s almost as if he doesn’t realize the people running after the car, screaming his name. 

“Mine was good,” I answer. 

“Mine was also good. Dad, you know Chef Swaggart, right?” 

“That intense chef guy? Yeah.”

“Okay. I was wondering if you could show him this.” 

Mikey pulls out his drawing. I see his favorite chef standing in the center, holding cooking equipment. 

Dad looks at it through the mirror.   
  
“I’ll see what I can do about that.” 

“Thanks!”

“Oh yeah, also,” I start. “Can we go to the science expo for Donnie?” 

“When is it?” 

“Friday.” 

“Hmm... I don’t see any reason why not.” 

“Yes!”   
  
Mikey and I high five each other. 

The rest of the ride was talking about our day while we lost the people that were running after us. 

When we got home, Mikey fell asleep on the couch while I finished my homework. Dad woke him up when it was time for dinner. After that, we watched Jupiter Jim until Dad told us we had to go to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rupert Swaggart is my fav villain. I couldn’t help but add him in! 
> 
> Sorry for the wait, my schedule is getting a bit busy.


	19. Leonardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is proud of Donnie.

“Hey, bro. Two more days,” I plop myself onto my bed. “Are you excited?” 

Donnie smiles. 

“Yes. I can’t wait to blow your mind with science.”

“Ooh. What are you making?” 

“That’s classified.” 

“Pfft.”

I sit up. 

“Hey, bro. I’m proud of you.” 

“You’re proud of me?” Donnie looks confused. 

I smile, slinging my arm around his shoulder. 

“Of course I am! I always am. But I’m specifically proud of the fact that you made new friends during recess today.”

Donnie rolls his eyes.

“That was nothing.”

“But it was something! You usually never talk to new people. You have this weird fear or something.”

Donnie doesn’t look at me. 

“You know it’s okay to be proud of yourself, right?” I ask him. 

He nods. 

“Plus! As your older brother, it’s my duty to make sure you become a functioning member of society, not some angry old man who is glued to his electronics.”   
  
Thankfully, that last remark gets him to respond. 

“Okay, first of all, I doubt that I was going down that path. Secondly, you’re only older than me by one second.”

I laugh. 

“Well, I’m still older than you.” 

“Yeah, okay.”

I stand up, leaving Donnie to go back to whatever it was that he was doing. A second later, Dad calls us. 

“Boys! Dinner!”   
  
Almost immediately, Donnie’s eyes meet mine.   
  


Tonight’s dinner is noodles. Since Dad didn’t know how to season correctly, the flavor was always on the top. First come, first serve. 

I sprint out of the room. 

“Hey!” Donnie shouts.

I hear his steps behind me. 

He grabs my arm, which usually wouldn’t stop me but when I think about today.. 

I pretend to fall. He deserves the good noodles. I’ll have the flavorless ones. 

It was kind of upsetting when he bragged about it though. I’ll get him next time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I wanted to get this chapter out before school starts. 
> 
> Can’t wait to write the chapter about Donnie’s project!


	20. Michelangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey is everyone’s little brother!

Today, I’m so bored. I can’t wait until I get to art class. I have this perfect idea for a picture. Especially since my drawing for Donnie and Leo made them happy and Chef Swaggart actually responded to Pops’ post about me. Right now, all I want to do is draw but I have to think about math instead.

Oh, I also want to draw something for Donnie after his science night.

“Mikey? Earth to Mikey!”

I jump up. My pencil flies across the room, almost hitting a girl in the face.

“Sorry!” I call.

“Mikey. Are you feeling well?”

I turn to my teacher.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just really want to draw,” I tell the truth.

I hear someone laugh.

“Well lunch is in five minutes. Then you can draw until your heart is content! Could you wait until then?” He asks me.

“I guess so,” I say.

“Great! Plus, math is fun!”

Ugh. I don’t think so.

-

Angels sing when I arrive in Ms. Fisher’s classroom.

“Hello, Mikey!” She greets with a smile.

I’m so happy to be there that I give her a big hug.

“Hello Ms. Fisher.”

I sit at the closest table and pull out my pencil.

I start with drawing myself. Since I’m going to be the shortest, I’ll base everyone around my height.

Two chairs across from me are pulled out. I look up to see Slash and Leather.

“Hi, Mikey.”

“Hi!” I say but I keep my eyes on my paper. I need to draw this before lunch is over.

For the next few minutes, Slash and Leather talk to each other while I continue to draw.  
When I finally finish, I jump up from my seat and hold my picture high up in the air.

“Hey, I did it! I did it!” I shout.

I feel a lot better now.

“Yay!” Leather claps for me.  
I bow.

Then I carefully put the drawing into my folder. I’m going to color it when I get home. I want to go outside for now.

“Do you guys want to come with me?”

Slash looks down at his drawing, then at me. He looks outside also.

“Sure. We’ll go.”

He puts his drawing in his bag.

“Goodbye, Ms. Fisher!” I call on my way out.

The three of us head outside.  
Once we get out, I see Brad.

I try to go to him but Leather holds me back.

“You probably don’t want to talk to Brad today. He’s pretty mad,” He warns me.

“Why?” I ask.

“Didn’t his dad go on that business trip?” Slash asks Leather.

”Yeah. Let’s just steer clear of him for today,” Leather answers. 

“But now is the perfect time!” I clench my fists. “I can prove that I’m a true friend by being there for him!” 

Leather shakes his head. He puts his hand on my shoulder. 

“Mikey, you don’t have to prove anything to Brad. I don’t care how cool you think he is.”   
  
“Fine,” I let my hands relax. 

Leather smiles. 

“Let’s go sit over there and you can tell us about your picture.” 

“Okay.” 

I feel like I really missed an opportunity but as soon as I think back to my picture, I feel my happiness come back.   
  


I think Leather and Slash are going to like my idea! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had so many ideas for stories and drawings while I’m in a class that it’s unreal!


	21. Donnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello makes a new friend!

I agreed to stay after school so that I could make sure that my project was perfect. I’m going to make everyone think I’m so awesome.   
  
I head into the gym with my project covered and I set it down on the table that’s closest to the entrance.   
  
“Hey, nerd.” 

I hear Kendra’s voice behind me.

“Hello.”   
  
“What’s this?” She reaches for the blanket. 

“No! Don’t do that!” I step between her and my project. “I plan to show everyone at the same time. I have to wait until my family gets here.”   
  
Kendra looks confused but she shrugs.   
“Okay, weirdo.” 

I make sure that the form of my project looks okay underneath the blanket. I check my pocket for the remote control.   
  
“Hey, nerd. Wanna sit on the bleachers?” 

“Sure,” I say.   
It looks pretty okay, I’m sure it will be fine when I present him. 

I follow Kendra to the stacked bleachers. She hops up with no problem. I need a little help. She grabs hold of my wrist and hoists me up.   
  
We look at the gym.   
People are setting up their projects all over the place. I see several cardboard cutouts with information written on them. Most of them have to do with the human body, flowers, stones.. and more than one has to do with.... skittles?   
The point is that only one or two projects actually have to do with technology. 

I have a chance to wow the crowd. 

“Do you have a project?” I ask Kendra.   
  
She shakes her head. “I’m just hanging out here while I wait for my parents.”   
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be in front of the school?” 

“No one said I have to be.” 

I’m not sure how to respond to that. 

“Hey,” She calls. “I saw some of the things you’ve created. You seem pretty cool.” 

I freeze. 

“You... think I’m cool?”   
  
“Yeah! How would you like to join my group?” 

A group? I get to join a group? 

“We call ourselves ‘The Purple Dragons’. We’re nothing like those lowlifes from the higher grade though. We’re probably the smartest kids in this grade- and we specialize in technology,” Kendra continues. 

“Oh. I- wow...”

They sound so cool! Of course I would like to join them! 

“Um yeah... I’ll join. Is this for real?”   
I’m kind of skeptical. Last time I was asked to join a group, it was only because they wanted me to do their homework. 

“Of course, silly! Why wouldn’t it be?” She playfully punches me. 

“Ow,” I say but I still laugh with her. 

She smiles at me... until the principal walks into the gym. 

“I have to go. I’ll see you on Monday though.” 

“Okay, bye.”

I don’t want her to leave.. I want to talk more... I also may or may not need help getting down from these bleachers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are technically two Purple Dragons in this school. Sorry, I just really wanted Donnie to be in a science group of some sort.
> 
> Also I’m making another chapter for Donnie because I want to write the science expo through his eyes.


	22. Donatello- Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie finally reveals his science project!

I stand in front of my project. People are starting to arrive. 

I push my glasses up. I check my watch.   
  
There are about ten minutes before it officially starts.   
  
“Donnie!!!” 

I look around.   
  
“Hey! Over here!” 

I turn to my right to see April running towards me. Sunita isn’t far behind her. 

“Hello, April. Sunita.”   
  
Sunita waves. 

“So what is your project?” April asks me. 

“I’m waiting until the others get here. I want to show you all at the same time.” 

“Ooh, a secret. I can’t wait to find out,” Sunita replies.   
  
“DEE!!!!!” 

A very happy second grader attacks me with a hug that almost knocks me over. 

“Dee, I am so excited to see what you have! On the way here, Leo told me it was a secret!”

Wait, Leo was with them when they came here?   
I look around. 

Raph and Leo are approaching us. I see Mr. Jitsu trailing behind them with a woman who looks very familiar. 

My heart sinks. 

Is Dad coming?

I walk up to Leo.   
“Where’s Dad?” I ask him. 

“Hey, bro. Dad kicked me out of the house. He said he had some surprise for you?” Leo shrugs. 

“Donnie, you should show us your project!” Mikey shouts. 

“No,” I answer, pushing away the feeling of concern. “I’m going to wait for Dad.”   
  
So we wait for a couple of minutes. April tries to talk to me a few times but I’m not really paying attention. My eyes are trained on the door.   
Every time it opens, I want it to be him.   
  
“Hey, man. Don’t worry about it. I’m sure he’ll be here soon,” April places her hand on my shoulder. 

I turn to look back at my project. I decide to check a few things on my watch. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, Donnie! Look!” I hear Leo shout. 

I whip around to see him pointing at the door. 

I look at the door.  
  
My jaw drops. 

Not only is my father there... his two assistants are too and there’s also.. 

I wipe my glasses. 

BAXTER STOCKMAN?!?!?

I run so fast that I almost trip and lose my glasses.   
I jump up at give Dad a huge hug. I hear him laugh.   
  
Then I pull back and grab his hand, leading him over to my project. 

Now that everyone’s here, I stand in front of my project and take a deep breath. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you... Shelldon!” I rip off the blanket. 

There the purple robot stands. 

I pull the remote out from my pocket. 

“Wow, what can he do??” Mikey asks me, reaching out to poke Shelldon. 

“Well, he can follow basic commands, hover and vacuum. I plan to update him more but it’s only this for now.” 

“Can I try?” Raph asks. 

“Sure,” I hand the remote to him. “The blue button is to step forward, the red one is to vacuum, green is to hover and orange is to speak.”   
  
I watch as my wide-eyed friends gather around Shelldon, pressing the buttons. 

“Wow, this is really cool, Donatello. If you keep making these kinds of projects, maybe you can make them for a living!” 

I turn to see Mr. Jitsu. 

“Yes, that’s what I plan to do. I want to become a great inventor.” 

Baxter Stockman walks up to me.   
  


“This is a wonderful invention Donatello. I’m the most interested in the fact that you made the robot so well. You know, maybe someday, we can be business partners,” He smiles. “What do you say about that?” 

“I love that idea! Thank you so much!!” 

I’m shaking so much right now. 

Then Dad comes over. 

“I am so proud of you, Donatello. This robot is amazing. You’re already on the road to achieving your dreams,” He smiles, placing his hand on my shoulder. 

I smile back. 

-

Throughout the night, a couple of other people come to check out my project. I don’t really remember who they were. I’m just so happy that Dad came. 

Eventually, the event is over and I start packing Shelldon up. 

Although it was a fun time, I’m kind of glad that it’s over. I’m tired and in need of something to eat. 

Still, it’s a night that I’ll never forget. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very happy to bring everyone together! 
> 
> Also Shelldon (I think that’s how it’s spelled) exists now!!!


	23. Lou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie’s celebration dinner leads Draxum and Lou to meet people from both of their pasts.

The science expo is over and everyone is packing up their projects. 

I’m almost ready to call it a night when I realize this calls for a special dinner and maybe dessert! 

“Hey, how about we all go out to dinner somewhere in Donnie’s honor?” I suggest. 

“Yes!!” Raph and Mikey start jumping up and down. 

“Can we??” Leo asks Draxum. 

“I don’t see any reason why we can’t,” He makes eye contact with me. “Where would you like to go, Donnie?” 

“Run of the Mill! I want to celebrate with Senor Hueso!” Donnie smiles.   
  
Run of the Mill? I have heard of the place but I’ve never been there before. I’m not sure if I know how to get there. 

“We’ll lead the way. You can follow us,” Draxum says, as if he can read my mind. 

“Okay, great! I was questioning myself.” 

I look into his eyes a little longer than I should but I feel like it’s okay because he’s doing the same thing.

Before I realize what’s happening, there are two small hands pulling my arms towards the exit. 

“Come on, Pops! I’m starving!!” Raph complains.

“Yeah! Let’s go eat!” Mikey agrees. 

We get into the car.   
  
All throughout the drive, I make sure that Draxum’s car is in sight. If I got lost, I’m not sure that I’d be able to get back on track. 

Within ten or fifteen minutes, we arrive at a small restaurant. It’s got a few colorful decorations up, as well as pictures of who I assume to be relatives of the owner. Once I walk in, I see Donnie run up to a man with his project.   
  
I assume he’s the owner. 

Draxum introduces me to him. 

“This is Senor Hueso. Senor Hueso, this is Lou Jitsu.”

I smile. 

“Hello. Your restaurant seems pretty nice. It will be cool to see what your food tastes like.”

I hold my hand out.   
We shake hands. 

“Thank you, Senor Jitsu. I find myself to be a fan of your movies.” 

“Why, thank you.”   
  


After the welcome, Senor Hueso merges two tables for us to sit at. 

I choose to sit between Raph and Mikey. 

The night is filled with laughter and conversations as Donnie shows off Shelldon and we celebrate his success. 

Senor Hueso brings out a huge pizza and he congratulates Donnie.   
  
However, throughout the dinner, I notice that Draxum isn’t contributing much. He’s very happy for Donnie, I can tell that much. 

I look over at him to see that he is staring at a random spot on the table. 

He stands.   
  
“I’m very proud of you, Donnie. I just need to be excused.” 

Donnie looks confused for a split second but then Leo asks him a question that brings his attention right back to science. 

I watch Draxum leave. Something seems off.. 

I push it away from my mind.   
A few minutes later, the thought comes back. 

I decide that I’m going to check on him. 

“Hey, I’ll be right back,” I tell Shen, who nods. 

“You did great, Donnie!” I say before I stand up. 

Donnie bows. 

I walk out the door. 

At first, I don’t notice Draxum. But then I see him. He’s across the street, standing against one of the bathroom buildings. 

“Hey, Draxum? You okay?” I call. 

Draxum doesn’t move. 

I start to make my way across the street. 

“Draxum?” 

He turns around. 

“Hey, Lou. What’s wrong?” 

“Oh, I just came out to check on you.”

“I’ll be fine, I just have a bit of pain in my chest.”

“Are you sure? I have a little bit of experience in the medical field.” 

Draxum smiles. 

“I’m fine, Lou. Thanks for the offer.” 

I smile back. 

Okay, I don’t think I ever realized how good his smile looks. I wouldn’t mind seeing it everyday. 

I watch as his looks change into that of surprise. Then they shift into disappointment. 

“Ugh,” He facepalms. 

I turn to see what he’s looking at.   
Almost immediately, my eyes spot shadows standing on the roof. 

Are those..?   
I notice their red masks. 

Wait, are those Foot Clan Ninjas?! What are they doing here? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry that this chapter took so long! I’ve been very busy lately. 
> 
> I’m going to try to upload a new chapter every Friday, and maybe one throughout the weekend. 
> 
> Sorry about this, I didn’t think I would be this busy. 😅


	24. Draxum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draxum and Lou are confronted by the Foot Clan.

I stare up at the shadows. What would the Foot Clan want with me now? Don’t tell me they’re still after my blood. 

By the look on Lou’s face, he recognizes them too. 

The ninjas hop down from the rooftops. My pain is the least of my worries now.

The ninjas surround me and Lou.   
I guess that explains the pain in my chest. 

I get into my battle stance. 

“We do not come to harm.. as long as you comply.” 

That usually means that we’re going to fight. I ball my hands into fists. 

“What do you want?” I ask. 

“Master Shredder wishes for you both to join the Foot Clan.”

They want us to join the Foot? For what reason? 

“I will decline the offer,” I answer, staring straight into those strange, red bug-like eyes. 

“Lou Jitsu?” He asks. 

“I am sorry. I will also have to say no. I will not fight unless I have to,” Lou answers. 

Lou’s eyes meet mine. We both know what we’re in for. 

”Very well.” 

The Foot Ninja holds out his open hand, slowly closing it. 

The Foot rush towards us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! And short! I wanted to get it out before it got too late. Draxum part two will probably be up later tonight or earlier tomorrow.


	25. Draxum- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draxum reveals something to Lou after they fight off the Foot.

I turn sideways and push the force out through my fists. The purple vines spring out from the ground, coming up just in time to knock the ninjas backwards. 

I kick one ninja in the face. When they come back, I strike him with my elbow.

However, there’s a ninja behind me that I don’t sense. They force a sharp object into my shoulder.

With a yell, I turn around and smack him so hard that he almost falls. I let the vines do the rest. 

I place my hand over my arm. It’s bleeding pretty badly. I snatch a mask from one of the unconscious ninjas.   
It will have to suffice for now.   
I untie the mask, then wrap it securely so that it’s grip on the wound is tight. Since it won’t stay on it’s own, I have to use my hair tie to keep it there. 

I look around the area. There are almost no ninjas in sight, save for the unconscious ones. What just happened? 

“Lou?” I call out. 

“Over here!” He shouts. 

I run in the direction of his voice. When I find him, I see that he has two or three ninjas attacking him. 

I use my uninjured arm to send out a vine. 

It messes up one ninja’s foot, causing them to fall on top of the other.

The last ninja pauses. Then they go back to fighting Lou. 

I punch the ninja. Lou kicks him. Then I use my vine to lift him up and throw him down to the ground.   
  
Then I look around. No other Foot ninjas seem to be around this area. This is strange, as I thought there were more before.   
I am by no means complaining though. 

I check the makeshift bandage that I made. The blood doesn’t seem to be coming out anymore, if it still is, it’s way slower than it was before. 

“Hey, so I’m just curious. What were those things coming out of the ground?” Lou casually asks me while I rewrap my arm. 

“Oh, that? Yeah...” 

I finish wrapping my arm and I stand up, looking down into those dark brown eyes. 

“I’m a Yokai.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part two! I’m planning on writing a lot of explanations in the next few chapters.


	26. Lou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou brings his sons home!

A.... a Yokai....?

Those things that everyone used to warn me about at night?? 

“Well, I’m not entirely Yokai. I just have Yokai blood in my veins.” 

Okay, that just confuses me more. 

“Uhhh, what do you mean by that?” 

“It’s a long story. We should be getting back to Donnie’s dinner.” 

“Okay...” 

We walk back to Senor Hueso’s restaurant. 

When Shen sees me, she has this strange, confused expression.   
I tell her that I’ll explain everything to her later.

Since I want to get the boys out of here as quickly as I can (and so does Draxum), we team up to make it work.

”Boys, we have to going,” I start. 

Raph and Mikey pull off puppy eyes.   
“Why, Pops?” Raph asks.   
Mikey tries the quivering lip. 

Usually it would work but not now. 

”You two should listen to your father. In fact, we should be leaving as well.” 

“Why?” Leo asks. 

“Don’t you want to get home now? I mean, look at the time! It’s too late. I was always told that this is when the ghosts come out,” I say, locking eyes with Draxum. 

I only use scare tactics when I need to.   
I don’t want my children to fear the world. 

“Ghosts?” Donnie asks. 

“Yes, ghosts. You don’t want to be caught by them,” I make up a tale. “They’re usually super cool people unless they notice that kids like you are outside when it’s too late.” 

By now, the boys are crowded around the table, listening intently. 

“They won’t hurt you, they would never hurt you. But they’ll be very stern with you. Whether that means forcing you to do one hundred push-ups or sit-ups, fifty squats and so on,” I recline back in my chair. “And no one wants to work out at night.” 

“Okay and what if we run away?” Leo asks. 

“You can’t. The Ghost will transport you to another realm. Leaving the Ghost’s sight will only get you lost.” 

“And what about if we don’t do the workout?” Raph questions. 

“Oh, you have to. That’s the only way you will get home. If you don’t do them, then your elder is summoned to watch you. Uhhh, your PE teacher might all make an appearance.” 

“I don’t believe it. There’s no evidence. One can’t just transport you,” Donnie claims, placing his pointer finger on his chin.

“You don’t have to believe me. Let’s get home, just in case they’re out though.” 

I stand up. To my surprise, Raph and Mikey also stand up. 

We say goodbye to Senor Hueso. 

\- 

I’m surprised that my story actually worked on Raph and Mikey. They were so eager to get inside that they almost tripped over each other. 

I don’t know, I just didn’t know they were scared so easily. 

Apparently, I was more tired than I thought I was because as soon as I get into bed, I’m out cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting to think of what Draxum’s backstory will have to be like in order for the story to make sense.


	27. Draxum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baron Draxum starts to think, taking a moment to reflect back on his past.

I go up to my office. 

When I look back at my childhood, I really can’t believe I’ve made it this far. I thought that my dreams of being an accomplished scientist were far from my reach, only existing as childhood dreams in the back of my mind. 

The fact that I’m here still baffles me to this day. 

I turn my computer on.

Almost immediately, I notice the headlines for another robbery.   
  
Maybe those Foot Ninjas are more serious than I thought they were.   
It has to be them, right?   
Yeah, who else could it be? 

Usually, they could just be brushed off but they’re becoming more and more persistent. They’re like the constant buzzing in one’s ear, even after they think that they’ve killed the bug. 

I scroll through robbery after robbery, attack after attack. 

Wait... I’m seeing a common theme here. The people and places that they’re targeting has something to do with jewelry shops.   
  
But what would the Foot Clan need with jewelry? What are they going to do, parade around Japan in necklaces and bracelets? 

They can’t possibly need the money. If they’re after ancient artifacts, no amount of money could possibly get them what they want. 

I sigh. 

What could it be? 

I close my eyes for a second, leaning back into my chair.   
A sudden pain in my arm causes me to perk up. 

The bandage on my arm reminds me of my injury.   
  
My blood seeps through the bandage.   
  
My blood...

Yokai blood...

Seeing the growing red dot ensues a flashback. 

**-Flashback-**

The syringe falls, smashing against the ground. The green substance splashes up onto the person’s arm. I watch as the color leaves his face. 

Wait... I didn’t mean to..

“What have you done?!” He shouts. 

“I’m sorry!” I back away. “I just panicked!” 

He tries to walk towards me but he falls to his knees from the pain.   
I watch as his ears start to transform. 

A bunch of other scientists rush into the room. Mr. Nagi appears beside me and walks me out. 

“Very well, Baron Draxum. You’re growing nicely,” He congratulates me. 

All I can focus on is the growing red spot on my forearm. It burns but I know that with time, the burning will stop. 

The screams of the poor scientist are all that I can hear as we leave the laboratory. 

**-End of Flashback-**

That was my blood. My blood was in that syringe. When the syringe crashed and splashed on that man, he started to transform into a Yokai as well. 

The Foot Clan... The Foot Clan has my blood now. 

The jewelry stores are be used to throw me off... and the attacked people must be experiments. They were waiting to get my blood. They’re using the Shredder as a decoy. 

Now that they have my blood... 

“Father? Are you coming to movie night?” 

Leonardo and Donatello stand at my door. I’m not sure which one asked the question. 

“Whoa, what’s that?” Leonardo asks me, pointing at my arm. 

“Wait.. did someone hurt you?” Donatello questions. 

“No, it’s just an injury I got at the lab,” I reply. “Let’s go watch that movie.”

I stand up and smile. 

Their concern goes away in an instant. 

That night, although both of my sons are curled up on either side of me, safe and sound, I can’t help but feel concern for them. 

The Foot Clan may have found me by chance but did they know that my sons were in the restaurant across from us? 

I look down at my sons. 

They’re going to be safe. I’ll make sure of it. 

I’ll march right up to the Shredder himself if I must. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s going to start to come together, I promise. 
> 
> I’m still debating with myself over one part of Draxum’s backstory but other than that, it’s all fine.   
> I can’t wait to write the next chapter!


	28. Lou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Mikey are unhappy that Lou has to leave for Japan in a few days.

“Pops?” 

I roll over, thinking it was just a part of my dream. 

The tug on my covers that comes next confirms that it wasn’t a dream. 

I turn to face my children. I squint. 

“What are you guys doing awake?” 

“We had a nightmare,” Mikey explains, climbing into my bed.   
  
“You two had the same nightmare?” 

“Yeah,” Raph answers. He sits on my bed. 

This happens rarely. Mikey’s nightmares are usually about unicorns and ghosts meeting and having wars against each other. Meanwhile, Raph’s nightmares are about him getting lost and having to figure out what to do while he’s on his own. My sons usually only get nightmares when they’re stressed about something. 

“Are you guys okay? Is there something you’re worried about?” I start to rub Raph’s back while I stroke Mikey’s hair. 

Raph doesn’t answer right away, but Mikey looks up at me. 

“Do you have to go to Japan?” His eyes are watery. 

It pains me so much to see my son like this. If I could, I would cancel the trip right away to stay with my sons.

“I have to go on this trip, my sons. It’s very important that I be in Japan so that I can take care of some business. It will only take a few weeks, I’ll make sure of it.” 

“But we’re going to miss you,” Raph comes closer to me, leaning his head on my chest. 

“I’m going to miss you guys too. But hey, you can always ask Todd to call me. I promise I’ll pick up the phone every time.” 

“Pinky promise?” Mikey holds up his pinky. 

“Pinky promise.” 

I hook our pinkies together. I do the same with Raph.

“Can we sleep in here tonight, Pops?” He asks me.

“Sure.”

I blink my tears away. 

“Goodnight, Dad.”

“Goodnight, Pops.”

I smile, holding my sons close to me. 

”Oyasumi nasai, my sons.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m going to make this story into a series. I don’t want to have too many chapters on just one story and I still have to write their trip to Japan and back.   
> I just have to figure out how to make this a series.


	29. Draxum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draxum and Baxter Stockman leave for Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Part One of the Children of Yokai Blood series! I will be posting the first chapter of Part Two very soon! Thank you for reading part one and I hope to see you again in part two!

Do I have everything? I feel like I don’t.  
I need to recheck the bathroom. I can sense Huginn trailing behind me.

“Can I help you?” I ask him.

“I just want to make sure I have everything down.”

“The boys have to be up by at least six. Their school starts at eight. You might have to wake Leonardo up early because he does his homework in the morning for the most part. The boys eat breakfast by seven and you have to get them to school by 7:30,” I repeat.

The sounds of a pencil gliding across paper lets me know that he’s taking notes.

“Do you have all of that?” I ask him.

“Yes.”

“Great. Now after school, the boys go to Senor Hueso’s restaurant. When you’re done with work, you pick them up and bring them home. If you have to work late, tell Hueso to drop them off here. As long as you get home soon, they’ll be okay. The menu for all the meals is on the fridge if you need it.”

“Got that. Could you repeat the part about Senor Hueso?” 

I facepalm. 

“Don’t stress too much, Dad. D and I can take care of ourselves if Huginn and Muninn don’t know how to function.” 

Leonardo appears in the doorway. 

“Yeah, we’ll be fine.” 

I suddenly see my sons as nine year olds, not babies. 

“I’m sure you will be,” I smile. And I mean it. 

“Sir, it’s almost time for you and Dr. Stockman to leave. You don’t want to be late for your flight,” Huginn warns me.   
  
I gather my things. We make our way down to the living room.   
  
Before I leave, I pull my sons in for a hug. 

“I love you both.”

“We love you too, Dad,” They say in unison. 

Uh oh... twin telepathy. 

“I will be back soon. Find it in yourself to act like normal children while you’re with Huginn and Muninn, please?” 

“We won’t terrorize them too badly. That’s a promise,” Donatello starts.

“But that doesn’t mean we won’t terrorize them,” Leonardo quickly adds. 

“Fair enough,” I shrug.   
“Good luck,” I tell my coworkers. 

Before they can question anything, I’m already in Stockman’s car after hurriedly stuffing my bags into the trunk. 

I wave at my sons as the car drives off. They don’t stop waving until the car is out of sight. 

I close my eyes and rest my head against the seat. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually thought of this idea a while ago. What if Splinter raises Raph and Mikey while Draxum raises Leo and Donnie? Since we didn’t get much of their pasts from Rise, I decided to make up my own! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
